An enterprise may use thousands of individual computing devices to efficiently facilitate and manage its many interrelated operations. Each such computing device may have software installed thereon. A configuration management database may include representations of configuration items associated with the enterprise. That is, the configuration management database may include representations of the computing devices, the software applications, relationships therebetween, and configurations thereof. Such representations might be used by the enterprise in information technology service management, operations management, asset management, configuration management, compliance, and so on. Thus, inaccuracies in the representations may negatively affect the efficiency with which these operations are performed.